Innocent
by TheBitterAftertaste
Summary: When Draco sneaks into Bellatrix's room he gets a lot more than he expected. Gift for Gamma Orionis xx


A/N: Hello. This is me procrastinating! (Again…) I know you all want an update on my BellaXVoldy fiction but I'd rather write something good and have you enjoy it, so for now here is my first Draco and Bellatrix centred fiction! Taylor Swift prompted me again (shocker).

_It's alright, just wait and see your,_

_String of lights are still bright to me Oh,_

_Who you are is not where you've been,_

_You're still an innocent,_

_It's okay and life is a tough crowd,_

_Forty two and still growing up now,_

_Who you are is not what you did,_

_You're still an innocent._

Taylor Swift- Innocent

"That bloody elf." Draco snapped hunting around the manor for the serving creature who had managed to wander off again despite Draco ordering it to stay put. He remembered when others quaked in the sight of the Malfoy's coming, or entering a room. They were one of the most powerful pureblood families in the entire Wizarding world. But now…now everything had turned to _shit_. In between his crazed Aunt returning to Malfoy Manor and his Father locked up for the time being in Azkaban they had become a laughing stock…_all _of them.

After ransacking every other room in the Manor and still not finding the elf Draco reluctantly made his way up to the third floor and gingerly knocked on the door, the door that led to Bellatrix's room. After hearing no answer he slowly crept in, trying to feel his way through the darkness for the light switch. He didn't know what he expected…_chaos maybe?_ For her room to be as messed up as that brain in her head? However, he was surprised to find things neat and tidy…actually it was in a better state than his Mother's room and she was obsessed with cleanliness. Intrigued by the discovery Draco slowly looked around, flicking through books on her shelf and scanning items with general curiosity, but when he flicked through one particular book something fell out. Draco thought it was a page perhaps and immediately bent down to pick it up, but what he found was most surprising. It was a picture of two girls, around seventeen maybe, though the blonde one looked quite a lot younger than the dark raven haired girl. He immediately recognised the blonde as his Mother, she had been very pretty in an innocent sort of way, but was nothing in comparison to the black haired beauty that stood beside her.

Draco figured it must've been Andromeda; though he had never seen his Aunt before his Mother had told him what she looked like and the person in the picture resembled her. The girl had thick black curls that ran all the way down to her waist, with ivory skin, unmarked…untouched and eyes so dark they were almost as black as her curls. She wore a figure hugging dress that stuck to her curves and fell to the floor. Draco found himself staring at the picture, entranced by the beauty of the girl. He only jumped back when he heard a cough coming from behind him.

"I don't appreciate people snooping through my things." Bellatrix snapped walking forward; Draco had noticed that even when she wasn't in any danger her hand always flickered towards her wand, and she was doing that now.

"A-Aunt Bella…" He stammered stepping back a little, the photo still in his hand. Though Bellatrix was mentally unstable she was as sharp as a knife and her gaze automatically flickered towards the small print in his hand.

"What do you want? Why have you got that picture?" She asked venomously, though the fire in her eyes had dulled a little, even so Draco didn't want to push her any further than he had already.

"I just…I just came to see if the Elf was in here anywhere, and I just wanted to see what books you had…" He trailed off his cheeks pinking slightly. He expected a curse…or at least a hex to be brought down on him within seconds, but was surprised when she simply sat on the bed. He decided to ask her a question. "Aunt Bella; why do you have a photograph of Mother and Aun- I mean Andromeda in your possession…I thought you hated her?" He asked quietly staring at the witch in front of him. He jumped once again when a sharp laugh escaped her and she stood up, surprisingly gently taking the picture from his hand and looking down at it.

"That is not the blood traitor my boy, that photo is of your Mother and _me._" She informed him, looking down sullenly at the picture once more and stroking the outline of the figure almost reverently.

Though Draco tried to hide his surprise he simply couldn't believe that the girl in that picture was his _Aunt_.

"B-but Aunt Bella you were so…beautiful." He whispered unable to think of any other word to describe her. She sighed and shrugged.

"Well…Azkaban isn't a spa you know? And fourteen years is a very long time." She replied, not really surprised at his astonished manner. "I was really something wasn't I? I had so many marriage proposals, so many compliments." She added wistfully once again sitting down on the silk sheets.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude by saying that it's just…it's just you look really…really pretty in this picture." He mumbled a little ashamed of himself for not being able to hide his shock a little bit better.

"I understand Draco. I know I look a mess." She told him smiling a little; Draco had never seen her act this way before. She was so _calm_.

"Aunt Bella…do you regret it?" He asked sitting cross legged on the bed opposite her as she immediately glanced up at him.

"Do I regret what Draco?" She asked cautiously, and there was her hand flickering to her wand again.

"Some things you have done…" He answered, he knew she could kill him within seconds, before he even had time to respond, but he wanted to know so much now. She must've noticed he was staring at her hand because she self-consciously tucked it behind her back.

"Some things…yes I suppose I do regret." She said softly.

"What do you regret?" He asked listening intently as she sighed.

"I regret…not telling my Mother about my Father coming into my room every night, I regret flaunting myself with lovers, I suppose I regret not giving Rodolphus a chance to be the husband he so badly wanted to be." She listed off as tears rose in Draco's eyes, he knew his Aunt had suffered a hard life but he didn't know nearly as much as she had just told him.

"D-do you regret becoming a Deatheater?" He asked as Bellatrix looked up, quite shocked he had asked her such a question.

"No. Becoming a Deatheater was the best thing I've ever done. It is one thing I will never regret. Now put the picture down and leave me." She snapped as Draco shot up, not needing to be asked twice and left the room at a quick pace. It was only when she heard the creaking of the stairs did she speak again.

"I regret _everything_ Draco." She whispered.

That's it! I know it's quite OOCish but I really wanted to do this and I hope it worked! Please leave a review to say whether you liked it or not! Xx-HMLS-xX


End file.
